Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environmental monitoring pipeline closure and a wireless positioning and warning system thereof, particularly to a pipeline closure which allows cable line to be mounted and fixed. Compression rings having a wedge are provided to the closure for fixedly holding the cable line. A gas sensing device is provided on the main body for detecting gas concentrations within the space of manhole channel. The detected data is transmitted to a monitoring device through wireless transmission, so that a monitor on the ground can monitor the gas concentration state at any time within the space of manhole channel for security processing to prevent from casualties of workers.
Description of the Prior Art
As to conventional cable or pipeline constructions performed inside the channels under the ground, a plurality of pipeline closure is disposed at intervals for ensuring a cable line to be mounted fixedly. The internal axial of a conventional pipeline closure is provided with a plurality of inner pipe holes. The cable line must be individually aligned with each of the inner pipe holes for penetration. However, the distance from the entrance to the mounting of the pipeline closure is long, and individual alignment is required in the process of long-distance penetration. This increases the difficulty of assembly, making it difficult to be fixed. Further, the cable line is likely to be displaced due to the traction caused by cars driven on the road.
In addition, manhole channels of electric power and telecommunications are used as places for underground cable differences continuing, connection, and accommodating, as well as placing space for cable accessory equipment such as relays, care iron, and inflatable test equipment. The manhole channels are constructed of a reinforced concrete structure, belonging to a confined construction space. After manholes are created in the underground tunnel and laying of cable lines, electricity, telecommunications personnel usually do not need to go into and out of manholes unless cable, fiber optic equipment malfunction and need repair or expansion/grafting. Since the manhole channel belongs to the underground confined space, bad ventilation may exist, and harmful gases such as carbon monoxide, hydrogen sulfide, and carbon dioxide may be produced when people entering and treading mud inside the manhole channel. Since the gases are mostly colorless and odorless, the human body may not sense them based on the sense of smell. Therefore, injuries and deaths of workers may occur frequently due to excessive inhalation of toxic gas or oxygen deficiency.
In fact, different types of mortal dangers exist in different confined space and work environments, but the highest percentage of dangers is gas hazards. According to the report and analysis on major occupational hazard inspection relevant to confined space, the number of cases about cause of death is 98% of the total amount, and the number of persons suffering disaster in a single event more than one is 60% of the total amount, wherein the types of disasters caused by gas account for about 97%.
In view of the tragedy about injuries and deaths of people working in the manhole channel due to gas poisoning time to time, after a long period of research in conjunction with improvement on the aforementioned deficiency, the present invention is eventually presented by the inventor.